1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic-head assembly system suitable for use in writing and reading means of a hard magnetic-disc drive and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called magnetic-head assembly used recently in a hard disc drive (HDD), as shown in FIG. 9, comprises a slider 201 having an integrally formed electromagnetic conversion element, a flexure (suspension) 202 made of a flexible metallic plate and bonded to the slider 201, and a load beam 203 with the leading edge fixed, by spot welding for example, to one end of the flexure 202, so that a gap between an ABS (air bearing surface) of the slider 201 and the hard magnetic-disc is maintained by the balancing between an elastic force of the flexure 202 and a fluid force produced between the slider 201 and the rotating magnetic hard disc. Such a conventional magnetic-head assembly is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-73625, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-269538, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-21709, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-105913, for example.
On such a kind of magnetic-head assembly, static and dynamic characteristic tests are performed before shipping.
While the static characteristic test is performed by applying an external magnetic field to the slider 201 as a unit test, the dynamic characteristic test is performed in a state the flexure 202 having the slider 201 bonded thereto and being fixed to the load beam 203 is mounted on a spin stand, etc., so that the hard magnetic-disc is rotated. Since the dynamic characteristic test is final, if the result does not match a reference value, this magnetic-head assembly is regarded as defective. Even if the reason of the failure comes from the slider 201 or the flexure 202, since it is difficult to peel the slider 201 off the flexure 202 or to remove the flexure 202 from the load beam 203, the entire magnetic-head assembly including the load beam 203 is regarded as defective, so that it cannot be reproduced. It would appear that the slider 201 is removed from the flexure 202 so that a new slider is attached to a new flexure; however, since the flexure 202 is very thin and fragile in comparison with the load beam 203 so that if the slider 201 is to be peeled off the flexure 202 fixed to the load beam 203, the flexure 202 is easily deflected and adhesive is difficult to be completely removed, so that the reproduction of the flexure 202 and the load beam 203 has been difficult.